Surrounded By Boys!
by PringlezMastache
Summary: A beautiful blonde teenage girl had moved to Fiore because of some family business trip. The girl was no ordinary girl because a zodiac curse was cast upon her as the only daughter of the Heartifilia's and her name is Lucy Heartfilia! But the only problem for her in Fiore was that all of the all-girl private schools were full which may cause her some problems.
1. School Of Boys

**Hello**

**I'm Pringlezz**

**First Fanfiction :3**

**I'm going to put all my..**

_**CREATIVE**_** IDEAS in this story**

**I was thinking about this**

**type of story for a long time cx**

**So I just had to make this :D**

**I mixed this up w/ Fruit Basket's zodiac curse :3**

**WARNING: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Ok Bye-Bye o(^_^)o**

A beautiful blonde teenage girl had moved to Fiore because of some family business trip. The girl was no ordinary girl because a zodiac curse was cast upon her as the only daughter of the Heartifilia's and her name is Lucy Heartfilia! But the only problem for her in Fiore was that all of the all-girl private schools were full which may cause her some problems. Since she was zodiac curse that means she can't let any boy or opposite gender of her touch her including her father. But the good thing was she could touch boys that were zodiac curse!

Lucy was depressed, she hadn't had these type of problems before. But Lucy didn't want to go to a private High School of boys but she had to since she was rich and all. Lucy had to go to the school anyways and was sent there wearing her new uniform dressed up as a guy.

While her Maid was driving her to _school _Lucy made sure that were no signs of any girl signs. She nodded her head, "Good! Now I just need to act like a boy and talk like one and everything is going to be perfect!" then she fist bumped in the air. The Maid felt bad for her Mistress that she had to go to a private school of boys while she heard her Mistress talking to herself. And then the Maid spotted her school and said,

"Mistress, we have arrived at the Fiore's Private Boy High School."

"Yeah okay Virgo but can't you stop being so formal and just call me Lucy." Lucy sweat dropped.

"I wish not to call you Lucy but wish to instead call you princess" Virgo said

Lucy hadn't been called that since her mother had passed away but agreed with it anyway. Then finally Virgo drove away. Lucy spun around and saw her school and made note to self to not make eye-contact or do not let any boy touch you. Just thinking about it made Lucy shivered. As Lucy was walking to her school she notice she was stopped by their principal by the front gate, Makawarov Dreyar.

"Oh you must be the new student and don't worry your father had told me about your secret and the problem around Fiore. But I am gladly happy to help and support you." Makawarov said while moving his hands up and down smiling. Leaving Lucy relieved and glad.

"Oh thank you and you must be principal Makawarov Dreyar. I am so glad you're here" She said smiling.

"Well my child good thing you're here because they're are some zodiac boys around here too." He said which making her yelp in glee. Makawarov nodded and handed Lucy her schedule. Lucy nodded and looked at the paper.

* * *

**Fiore's Private Boy High School Schedule-**

**Name: Luke**

**Last: Heartfilia**

**Age: 15**

**Homeroom Class|8:00-10:00**

**Guildarts Clive**

**English|10:15-12:03**

**Aquaris**

**Lunch|12:03-1:00**

**Math|1:00-2:00**

**Evergreen**

**P.E|2:30-3:00**

**Guildarts Clive**

**Other Activities-**

**Dancing|2:00-2:30**

**Club Time- 2:30-3:00**

**Dismissal|3:05**

* * *

**_(LUCY'S POS)_**

After I checked my schedule I looked up and saw 3 boys. _'Hmm.. Makawarov must called them here to tutor me around the school..' _Lucy sweatdrop. And then I notice one boy had _PINK_ hair...strange. Then one boy with orange hair said,

"Hi I'm Loke! You must be the new student I've heard coming in today." He smiled. I just had a crooked smile and I nodded.

"Yes.. I'm Luc-Luke Heartfilia!" Whew I almost blew it! Then another boy with black hair nodded, "Hi I'm Gray Fullbuster and yeah we know your a girl" then all of them sly smiled. Which made me sweat like crazy while I just smiled at them.

"Oh don't worry! Were all zodiacs!" Loke smiled and then jumped on me like I would catch him but I just moved out of the way making him fall to the ground with face first. '_Ouch that gotta hurt_' I thought. I coughed and said,

"um.. Are you guys here to tutor me around the school?" I ask and then the pink hair boy looked at me and gave me a grin and said, "Of course! And the name is Natsu Dragneel. He gave me a thumbs up which made me smile. As we walked around the school they showed me where every class was and Loke kept trying to hug me which got me even more annoyed.

"ehm... I dont want to be rude but can I ask what zodiac animal are you guys?" I asked. The three boys stop in middle of the hallway to look at me. Then Loke gasped and covered his mouth.

"Oh I see! You must have finally have fallin for me my dear Luke!" I just sweatdrop of what he said. Then I said,

"Eh no I was just asking..." which made Loke pout. Then Natsu looked at me and grinned and said,

"Well Luke, Why don't you tell us your zodiac first?" Then I blushed and looked the other way. And I heard Loke's heart got crush.

"W-well.. u-u-uhmm...I-I...I am a...b-b.." Then Gray yelled at me and said, "Just spill it out for crying MAVIS SAKE!". Then I looked down and blush and Natsu said, "ARE YOU A BEAR?!". I secretly wanted to slap a book across his face when he said that.

"NO! I'M NOT A FREAKING BEAR!?" I snapped at him. Then Loke scrunched his face and said,"Then what zodiac are you?".

"I'm.. a ... bunny..." I said looking away and blushed. Then all the boys looked at me and said,

"S-s-so...k-kawaii!" Then Loke jumped on me and hugged to me death making me worry about my zodiac transformation. I sighed in relief and notice he was a zodiac member too. And I finally snapped back in reality and did my _Lucy Kick_ on Loke making him fly onto the wall.

_**(NORMAL POS)**_

Then Lucy looked at Natsu and ask what zodiac he was. Then he gave her a toothy grin and said,

"What if I told you I was a fire dragon would you believe me?". She looked up at him and Lucy was thinking about the zodiac animals and then Lucy nodded,"of course! There is a zodiac dragon!" Lucy smiled. Then she saw Natsu turn to Gray and back to her.

"Good! Then what if I told you this guy was a ice cube would you believe me?" he laughed pointing at Gray which making Gray yell at him.

"HEY! What did you call me Pinkie?!" Gray shouted.

"An _ICE CUBE!_ And my hair is _Salmon!_"Natsu shouted back. Then both boys headbutted each other giving lame insults back and forward at each other until the red head Vince-principal was walking down the hall way. And yes she is a lady if you consider it. And her name was Erza Scarlet or Titania. Then all a sudden the boys felt her presence coming and began to panic when they saw her coming down hall with deathly aura around her. Which making the two fighting boys jumped in each other arms making Lucy sweat drop at the scene. Once the Vince-principal was a front of the boys she gave them a deathly glare making them faint. Lucy immediately sweat dropped crazy as her Vince-principal, Erza Scarlet, look her way.

"Oh you must be the new student Luke Heartfilia. I've already know your secret and details." She smiled giving out her hand to shake. _'WHAT THE HECK?! Wasn't her mood just like death monster earlier?'_ Lucy sweat dropped as she thought about it.

"Yes! And you must be the Vince-principal, Erza Scarlet?" Lucy smiled as she shook her hand. Then Erza nodded,

"Make sure any boys around this school don't touch you because clearly you're in a school surrounded by boys." She pointed that out to Lucy. Lucy nodded.

"But at least there are some boys here that are zodiac." Vince-principal Erza said nodding her head. Lucy nodded with her as well.

Then Erza told the three boys to lead her to her homeroom class. And the boys just stutter,

"A-aye!" Lucy giggled at the boys stuttering. They led her to homeroom class and pause because they were already there. Lucy took a breath and look behind her only seeing her three friends smiling at her. Lucy smiled back and then she opened the door.

* * *

**Okay! I'll try to make next chapter soon as possible! So what will happen next when Lucy finally enters her homeroom class and gets surrounded by boys? You can figure that out when next chapter comes out :D**

**Well thanks for reading cx And tell what my first fanfiction**


	2. The Bet

**Hey Pringlezz here!**

**Sorry!**

**If I made you wait long T-T**

**Its all of because of...**

**SCHOOL!**

**Yes I know.**

**I might upload another chapter in next week.**

**WEll ANYWAYS ENJOY THE STORY o/o**

Lucy walked in the classroom and the three boys went to their seats. Lucy looked at her new teacher, Guildarts Clive, and then he looked down at her and looked back to his students who were talking and stood up,

"ALL RIGHT YOU FUCKING ANNOYING LOUD BRATS! WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT!" Guildarts turned to Lucy and smiled. Lucy only sweat dropped and walked up of front of the classroom and took a deep breath without trying to make any eye-contact.

"Hi I'm Luke Heartfilia! I just transfer here today and I hope we can all be friends!" Lucy waved and smiled brightly. Lucy sighed as she closed her eyes and two seconds later she opened them back up and was surrounded by most of the boys. All of the boys surrounding her asked all sort of questions. Lucy was getting worried that they might get to close and touch her.

"Um... Can you guys back up? I'm can't breathe!" Lucy yelled as she tried to catch her breath. The boys backed up. _'Boy! They really stink! THEY **REALLY** NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER!'_ Lucy thought as she finally caught her breath. Just when finally things were getting better Natsu tackled her to ground.

"NATSU! Get off m-e! What d-do you think y-yo-ou're d-doing!" Lucy blushed and then she felt her body feel weird! She knew her body was going to transform, Lucy pushed Natsu off. And she ran straight out of the classroom in a flash. Leaving all of the boys dumbfounded. Then all of them heard an explosion like a POOF! Loke and Gray ran out of classroom as they knew what had happened to her. Then once they were out of the classroom both of them saw a bunny and Lucy's uniform on the floor.

**(Lucy's Pos)**

I looked up only to see Loke and Gray staring at me. But Gray looked dumbfounded as it became an awkward silence. But then the awkward silence was broke by Loke who hugged me like I was something precious.

"Oi! _Luke_ you are sooo _kawaii! **I JUST WANT TO EAT YOU ALL UP!**_" I sweat dropped at the part when he wanted to eat me. Now I was sure to stay away from Loke. Then Natsu came out of classroom as he looked at my zodiac form. I squeeze out of Loke's grasp and grabbed my clothes and hop my way down the hall and turned around the corner. Once again leaving the three boys dumbfounded. And then POOF! I was back to normal naked and I quickly put back on my uniform. I walked down the hall. As I walked down the hall, I stared at Natsu thinking why did I transform when he touched me. Then I saw Natsu gaze at me and gave me a grin. _'Wow! He kind of l_ed my head and loo_ooks cute when he grins... wait..a second...WHAT THE HELL?! DID I JUST THINK HE IS CUTE?!'_ I crazily thought.

**(Natsu's Pos)**

I notice that I still don't know Luke's actual name. Unless... that name was really her actual name. Just not knowing Luke's name made me really curious. And I like when things get curious. But I snapped back in reality out of my thoughts as I felt Luke gaze on me. I turn my head and grinned at her making her a blush a rosy red. But in my opinion, I think Luke looks really cute when she blushes. I grinned even more just thinking that she was cute.

**(Normal Pos)**

Lucy looked away trying to hind her blush. And then she saw Natsu running towards her,

"Oi! Luke!" Natsu grinned brightly. Lucy just looked at Natsu confused and raise an eye-brow.

"Yes Natsu?"

"I still don't know your real name."

"Hmm...you have to guess!" Lucy told him. Natsu smirk and said,

"Fine! Then let's make a deal"

"A Deal?" Lucy looked at the pink hair boy and tilted her head.

"Yep! If I get your name by end of the week then I get to make you do whatever I say for the whole year!" Natsu smirked.

"Fine! But if you don't get my name end of week then I win. And you _have_ to do the things I say for the whole year!" Lucy just thought that this was a bad deal but then notice all of the good things she could ask Natsu. She could as Natsu to come to her mall and buy her clothes! Just thinking the thought made Lucy determine to win! Lucy looked straight at Natsu in the eye and notice there were flames in his eyes. Both of were very determine of winning and they sure didn't plan on giving or losing.

"DEAL!" They shook hands then **'POOF!'** Lucy transform leaving Natsu staring at a huge yellow dust cloud. And saw on the ground an irritated bunny.

"I thought you said guys are zodiac!" yelled Lucy.

"Well we are Luke just that.. Natsu kind of cursed..." Gray said shaking his head in disappointment. Natsu nodded his head.

"Luke I have a curse that each time I touch a zodiac girl they transform like how an human boy could." Lucy had a 'o' face. Then Loke coughed,

"Why are we still out here we should get inside class. And don't worry I won't eat you Luke unless you want me, too" Loke winked and Lucy shivered.

"Like hell why would want you to eat me?!" Lucy shivered. Gray crossed his arms,

"Well Loke's real name is Leo..the lion.." Lucy gawked and backed away from Loke and behind Natsu. Natsu raise an brow at her.

"Geez! Loke ain't going to eat a you he's just a playboy. You're such a weirdo" sighed Natsu. Lucy did her ultimate '_Lucy kick_' on Natsu. All she could hear was the music of bones cracking from Natsu._  
_

"I am not a weirdo!" Lucy huffed and walked back in the classroom. Gray just tsk and back at Natsu.

"Yo Flame-head I betting you $100 dollars if she wins this week." Natsu jumped back and said,

"Don't worry ice-princess I know I'm going to win! I could make Luke do so many things!" smirked Natsu evilly. Gray just smacked Natsu's head

"You are so going to lose Pinkie! And pink is sooo not manly" Gray walked in class and was being followed by Natsu. Natsu roared,

"MY HAIR IS NOT PINK! IT'S SALMON! AND IT IS A MANLY COLOR!" Lucy heard Natsu and giggled. '_His hair is pink in any way. But I know that I'll win this bet!__'_ she thought and giggled some more.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short! I didn't have enough time to do this since I just started school and all. But yeah I will be uploading these once every week :) But anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you like you can give me some suggestions to add to the next chapter and I will give you a shoutout! Thank you for reading and taking your time. Bye ;D**


	3. Why Must You Bother Me?

**Hey**

**Pringlez here!**

**I kind of been busy this week**

**AW STUPID SCHOOL!**

**STUPID HOMEWORK!**

**Yas I kno HW SUCKS!**

**Anyways Let start the story!**

**Gihi :3**

* * *

After Natsu and Lucy made the bet, Natsu been bugging her and poking her. Gray and Loke just sweat drop as they watch the Natsu get closer to her face. All Lucy could do was ignore or walk away. Natsu always follow her everywhere she went, Lucy was getting irritated and but still keeping her cool with each sigh.

At the time being, Lucy is in the library _trying_ to read a book. And Natsu is very close to her face with a concentrated face. Lucy looked up at the library's clock with a sigh. There was only 2 more hours to go until dismissal. Lucy then looked at her book as Natsu poke her cheek.

_POKE._

Lucy flinched and turned to Natsu. Natsu looked at her with one eye brow raise but then grinned at her. Lucy sighed again and went to reading her book.

_POKE._

Lucy just ignored it as she read her book. Natsu stared at her intensely as he made her a cold shiver down her spine.

_POKE._

_POKE._

_POKE._

Lucy was now getting more irritated with his pokes as she tried reading her book which she kept reading the same sentence over and over. Then Lucy than thought to herself,'_if he pokes me one more time..._'.

_POKE._

Lucy stood up and gave Natsu a deathly glare which made Natsu raise an brow.

"THAT IS IT NATSU!" Lucy shouted with an irritated face on. Natsu looked at her and grinned.

"So what's your name?" Natsu grinned widely.

"My name is Lu-cy!" Lucy froze of what she just said. She then sat in the corner and thought of what she just done. Her dream of him going with to her buy to clothes at the mall and other stuff was now ruin! Natsu fist pumped up the air.

"HAHA! I TOLD YOU ICE PRICK THAT I'LL WIN THIS BET! That was more easier than I expected. Now pass me the cash stripper!" Natsu laughed and then smirked at Lucy who was in the corner. Gray just sighed and took out his wallet. And gave away his $100 dollar bill to Natsu who was shouting in glee!

"Now time lets go have some fun" Natsu licked his lips and rubbing his hands together evilly. Lucy turned and thought Natsu looked like a madman. Natsu looked straight down at her and smirked and grabbed her arm. And ran in a flash out of classroom making Gray and Loke dumbfounded. Loke frowned and said,

"WAH! I just can't believe he won just like that and took away my Luk- LUCY!" Loke was now panicking and ran after them. But all Gray heard was Loke running down the hall screaming,

"MY LUCY! I COMING FOR YOU MY LOVE!" Gray just walked out of the empty classroom. Gray sighed ,"God, that idiot is sure onto her..." he was now walking back to class until he heard the end of day bell rang.

**(Natsu Pos)**

"YOU IDIOT!" Lucy smacked my head real hard. But all I could think was that she was cute but seriously weird...I MEAN THAT'S BECAUSE SHE WAS IN HER ZODIAC FORM! Like who the HELL would you see a cute bunny knocking you out every time you woke up. I just gawked at Lucy because literally I had like so many bruises. But then I began to whine.

"Lushie! Why chu dou twat? Twat fricken hwert!" I held my head while I pouted at Lucy. I stared at her until I saw her cheeks turning a tint of pink on her bunny face. I then smirked at her. Oh so she's blushing now...he...he. I picked her up and heard bunch of protests from Luk- I mean Lucy.. hehe. But for some reason she's burning like crazy. I think Gray gave her to many popsicles. Damn that Gray and his icy food. I felt like someone or something was staring at me and then I looked down to see a bunny Lucy. We only had a 3 second eye-contact until she looked away. I stared at her until I saw the front gate. I gave a huge grin and ran outside to finally meet the sun light of happiness until I heard Loke's cries and protest for Lucy behind me.

* * *

**SORRY IF THAT'S KIND OF SHORT. I JUST UPDATED THE LAST CHAPTER A FEW WEEKS AGO... I THINK. I'M GETTING REALLY LAZY AND SORRY IF MAKE SOME MISTAKES I'LL CORRECT THEM LATER ON. AND YEAH! IF YOU GUYS LIKE YOU CAN GIVE ME SOME IDEAS AND I WOULD LOVE TO GIVE YOU SHOUT OUTS! ANYWAYS... PLEASE REVIEW and DON'T GIVE RUDE COMMENTS! KEEP THOSE BAD BOYS TO YOURSELVES. THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER 3! **

**~PRINGLEZ**


	4. The Rope

**ELLO EVERYBODY!**

**ITS MEH PRINGLEZ!**

**HERE COMES CHAPTER FOUR**

**FOR ALL YA'LL READING THIS**

**HOPE YOUR LIKE THISH!**

* * *

**(LUCY POV)**

Natsu was carrying me until we met the beams of the light from the sun. We were at outside running toward to the gate. But behind us I heard Loke protesting and wailing for me to come back. I looked at Natsu, he looked really mad and mutter something under his breathe. But I heard loud and clear what he said. Natsu said something like,

"Damn Loke. Him and his girly acts. He can't have her... she's mine... mine alone."

I widen my eyes from what he said. Then I started blushing. Damn blushing I think I'm heating up like a oven. Oh god. I can't stop from blushing. But I shook my head fiercely to get rid of that fact.

I sighed. I wonder where he's taking me. Then I was thinking some places he might be taking me...what if... nonono Lucy don't think that way! But what if he is? Then I blushed and started screaming.

"WAH!? WHAT AM I EVEN THINKING?! Lucy don't think that way!". I totally forgot that I wasn't alone and I was in Natsu's hold. Natsu raised an eye-brow and looked down at me. UGH! PLEASE DON'T STARE AT ME!

Then Natsu confused face turn into one huge evil smirk. Man. I wish I can turned back to human form now so then I could just run out of Natsu's hold...

_POOF!_

Wow I'm having the worse day ever... first I had to go to a private boy school, next I get turned into a my zodiac form, and then I'm getting taken away from an insane manic dragon boy and now I just turned into my human form... just great... wow my life just sucks...and I think we were in public?

I ran in the speed of light of out the blink of the eye. I grabbed my clothes or uniform that Natsu was carrying and ran into the nearest corner. I think we are in town? I saw a building and hid in the alley way. I was muttering some stuff as I put on my clothes. Then I was thinking for a second about how this could be my chance to run away from Natsu. I then ran of the alley way but was blocked by Natsu. I sighed. Why can't I have a normal life like a normal girl. Natsu was grinning?

**(Natsu Pov)**

For some reason I have this sense of prediction and I can hear everything clearly. But for one thing I know for sure is that Lucy is going to _try_ escaping from me once she's done putting on her clothes and such. I ran to the Alley way where Lucy headed and blocked the entrance. I saw Lucy sigh. 'Yep knew it!' I playfully thought. Man I should give myself a high five! Maybe I could be a Fortune Teller?! Ok stop right there Natsu, your objective is to capture Lucy. As I blocked the entrance I looked up and down at her body. 'Hmm... not bad...not bad'. But I then had an idea of how to capture her. I started to grin.

I brought out a rope! I stared at Lucy and she just sweat dropped and said,

"Where the hell did you get that rope from?!". As she gawked and pointed at the rope. I shrugged and tied the rope against Lucy's wrists. I then tugged on it to make sure it wasn't hurting her. I did it at least five times.

_Tug_

_Tug_

_Tug Tug_

_Tug_

Lucy just sighed and asked, "Why did you tie me up?". I turned to Lucy and smiled.

"Well if I grab you, you might just turn back to your zodiac form. I know, I know I'm a genius!" Lucy had an irritated face on with an angry tick mark or should I say, piss off tick mark. She a deep breath and said the most hard understanding language I had ever heard,

"**YOUARETHEMOSTIDIOTICANDSTUPIDPERSONIHADEVERKNOWNONTHISWHOLEWORLD. ANDITHOUGHTYOUKNEWWELLOFOURBEINGOFSOCALLEDZODIACCURSEYOUDENSEFORNOTHINGFIREDRAGON!**"

I just cocked my head, "EHHH?! What did you say? I don't know what language is that." Lucy took another deep breath but looked more calm this time.

"I said, you are the most idiotic and stupid person I had ever known of this whole world. And I thought you knew well of our being of our so called 'Zodiac Curse' you dense for nothing fire dragon!". I just looked even more confuse. What does she mean? I do know well of our so called 'Zodiac Curse', I've having this curse forever since I was born!

Then I got really confused and frustrated from being too confused. I know that doesn't make sense. But yeah I guess I'm a dense guy but I'm not that stupid of an idiot. I looked at Lucy and growled.

"What do you mean! I've been having this curse since I was born just like you weirdo!" I waved my hands this air. Lucy shot me glare.

"I am **NOT** a weirdo! Ok? At least I'm not dense like _someone!_". God! I just don't get girls. There so... ugh-weird...and.. cute?

Lucy kept on blabbing on and on but a smile grew on my face which made Lucy worry. But I didn't pay much to Lucy as she scolded me and stuff of her blabbering, I tugged on the rope and dragged Lucy out of the Alleyway like a dog.

All I heard were protests and whimpering.

**(Lucy Pov)**

I don't know what Natsu is thinking but its creeping me out! Especially with that smile and determine eyes, just looking at him just gives me the creeps. I wonder what's he going to do to me?

"Hey Natsu?" I heard no reply. I think Natsu is thinking in his own world right now. If only my hands weren't knotted up and been tied, I could of just shake my hands a front of him.

"HELLO?! NATSU?! EARTH TO NATSU?!" I shouted. But Natsu didn't glance or looked at me. He kept his head straight. I kept on shouting his name but I get no reply. Then we came to a stop. I looked up where Natsu had stopped. And we were at the mall?

I looked at Natsu. And saw him grinning right at me, I jerked my head away from trying not to blush. But it failed and I ended up blushing like a total fool. Natsu still kept staring at with that grin of his,

"Oi Luce! Let's go shopping!" I looked at Natsu and raised a brow.

"Eh?" I said we a confused face then Natsu poked my cheek. I began to panicked but Natsu just smiled. Natsu untied my hands from the rope. And took off his scarf. But the one thing that took my breath away was that he had a huge scar on his neck. It was 2-3 inches wide. As I kept on staring at his scar, I didn't notice he tied my hand and his hand together with his scarf. And we started to walk in the mall.

* * *

**PRETTY SHORT, I KNOW. I WAS RUSHING TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT. SO WHAT WILL NATSU DO TO LUCY? YOU CAN DECIDE OR JUST WAIT. THANKS FOR READING AND TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ. PLEASE REVIEW! AND PLEASE NO BAD COMMENTS, KEEP THOSE BAD BOYS TO YOURSELVES! I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOON~**

**PRINGLEZ**


End file.
